Corruption
by bijutdo
Summary: A visitor from Earth seeks to discover the history of an alien armor suit he wears- which brings him to the former location of planet Phaaze.
1. LOGBOOK

It has been 5 Earth years since I have been home. I currently am in space, at the tip of the Hubble's viewpoint into the stars. I feel no sorrow or regret from leaving them. I solved their problems. now I need to solve mine.

This... suit, it never ceases to amaze me. My father had examined it with a Powerful microscope when it chose me... it is composed of Microscopic machines integrated together in a system. it regulates my homeostasis as well as my outside body temperature. I remember the day it enveloped me in it's grasp... it was on an alien life form that had crash landed on Moon base Gamma, completely destroying a whole capsule and killing a family of three. the ship was hit with MAG-RAIL rounds and still kept its course. my father paid a hefty amount to bring it to New England District, where I had lived with him. I was but a boy of 14 at the time. the year was 2789 AD.

The suit is comprised of multiple layers, and each layer serves its own function. The bottom-most layer is like a jumpsuit of sorts, it is reasonably thin and airtight, but strong and flexible. this layer keeps me immune to high and low temperatures, as well as pressure changes. This layer is recognisable by its black color for my lower half, and white covering my upper torso and shoulders. the next layer up is a mantle, of sorts, and it covers my joints and moves with them, but protects them from flexing out of the range of a normal human, as to not damage bones or muscle tissue. it is a gunmetal grey color. the layer on top it the most fascinating. its texture is comparable to photovoltaic panels, and is characterized by its violet and lime green coloring. it, like the mantle, adjusts itself as i move. it can take pressures as high as 5000 psi, and is slightly magnetic.

My helmet is also of interest. its colors match that of the rest of the alien suit. my visor is a translucent green rectangular form held in front of my face, stretching from my brow to my nose. my ears are covered in an almost Head-Phone like integration, connected to the module on the top of my head like the visor. the visor is connected to a mouth guard that is violet like other areas of the suit.

the suit is equipped with retractable cannons on my wrists, and can morph to change how the energy shot from them is delivered. it is also equipped with a MAG-LEV rail system that allows me to travel on electrified wires or bars at break-neck speeds. literally. another fine attachment is the Grav-Pac built into my back and on the back of my boots. it allows me to fly short distances with ease.

The most awe inspiring aspects of my suit are that it is extremely thin for a Mech-Suit, and that it thinks. it has an AI unit integrated within the whole suit, programmed like a sentient being. it can feel heat. sense pain. it doesn't like these to a degree, and morphs the suit to "adapt" to its new environment. this has saved my life countless times.

Another defense system the suit has is its electromagnetic energy shielding, which i can activate at my whim. but, it has limitations. the suit runs off of a form of matter called "kryon". the characteristics of this type of matter are as follows-

-Free flowing sub-particles, similar to plasma

-Fluid but dense, in a liquid like form when electrified

-in a solid like state when idle, becomes Super-dense matter, but stays light

-glows colors based on the element (green-carbon, blue-hydrogen, red-neon, etc.)

-Does not bond well with others, usually stays as a pure element

If I use up the kyron flowing through my suit, it will take a few seconds to recharge the kryon from a solid source, usually in the form of plates, found throughout my suit.

kryon is manufactured on earth, and is essential in that it is the sole source of a rare type of energy- Cold fusion. it does not bond well, so if given the right scenario it will rip itself apart and create normal matter instead of the bonding, all at room temperature.

My mission in this desolate parsec is to find the origin of my suit. I had located a planet three years ago in my journey that had extreme electromagnetic energy levels, possibly natural kryon. the signal faded soon after, and i fear the planet was destroyed. I am close to where the planet was, and I will search for any evidence kryon existed there, let alone life, all to answer one question; Why me?

New information on the situation. the planet that was being picked up by my system was know to the local solar system's inhabitants as "Phaaze". apparently, the planet was, as they called it, the source of all "phazon" in the galaxy. apparently, phazon is, or was; as the planet was destroyed by a local bounty hunter 2 years ago, a type of living plasma that infected or "corrupted" life to do its bidding. i relate this to my youth, remembering stories of "zombies". the odd thing is, though, if phazon was actually a form of kyron, it would have to be a "kyronic Compound" (which is only a theoretic substance) to also be living. therefore, if this is true, the planet was a living kyron source, and might have held secrets of the past.

the planetary corruption worked in steps. the phazon infected planet (Phaaze) would-

1- create a seed, or "leviathan"

2- fire seed through a wormhole to an inhabited planet

3- corrupt the planets flora and fauna

4- generate Phazon when planet is fully corrupted

5- repeat from step one

this means there could still be Phazon out there, and i am going to find it.

Slight change of plan.

The inhabitants of this galaxy are, as i am told, afraid if phazon still exists that it will corrupt everything again. i have agreed to destroy all signs of phazon after i find what i want. if i find it, that is.


	2. Chapter 1: change of plan

Samus was bored.

Her last mission took her to planet Invio on "clean up duty".

Invio was a large half factory, half scrapyard planet, made of mainly granite and corundum. the atmosphere was mostly nitrogen dioxide gas, giving the planet a reddish brown hue. the galactic federation had claimed the barren rock 10 years ago, and it has been used to build and recycle the feds ships ever since.

Her job was to exterminate any vermin in the underside of the planet, where the fuel and air are transported to each ten story crane and five story building. She told them she isn't an exterminator, but nevertheless she was in a resource pipe shooting large insects.

suddenly, her com unit went off. it was commander Ryan Holt of the GF.

"Samus, do you read?" Ryan's voices sounded through the communicator in her helmet.

"There was a sighting of an unknown deep space gunship around the area where Phazze once was. it wasn't one of ours, or any known type of ship for that matter. we are assigning you the task of finding this ship. it was last seen headed towards Bryyo. Good luck on your mission, Hunter."

Samus felt relieved. she actually got an exciting mission, and could leave this rock and investigate something dangerous. she got to her ship as fast as she could, and headed for Bryyo.

She scanned the surface of the mutilated planet and soon found signals of another ship. as she approached the source of these signals, she saw it.

What her scanners picked up was a fairly large converted cruise ship of unknown origin. by the looks of it, it could fit housing for a family of four, and still have room for a land vehicle. it was a dark violet hue, and it emanated a green glow. she fired a single shot from her power beam, the charged fuel gel plasma smoothly escaping from her arm cannon, and hitting a force field like shield covering the odd vessel.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind her. she turned. from out of a nearby bush, a humanoid creature sprang at her, and hit with surprising force, knocking her over and draining a quarter of an energy tank from her shields. she changed into her morph ball form before the violet and green assailant could get a hold on her, and laid two bombs. the first bomb he dodged, the other was absorbed by the same kind of shielding that protected his ship. "OH NO YOU DONT," said the mysterious attacker. the armor on his wrist suddenly morphed into a cylinder of sorts, and he fired a blast of energy at her. half an energy tank gone in one blast? how? she morphed back to normal, and switched to her ice beam. she charged it, and fired the shot at his legs. he was immobile from the waist down, his legs frozen solid in a block of ice. it was to no avail, as his wrist cannon spurted green flames at the ice, melting it almost instantly. she kept her distance and kept firing shots from her ice beam. this sent him back a few feet per shot, but he was still too close for comfort. she switched to her wave beam and fired a shot off at his head. it did no visible damage. his other wrist morphed into a cannon, and his shoulder chest, and thigh armor puffed and changed shape. his chest armor now covered his neck and half of his head, all the way up to his visor. his shoulders changed as to cover his elbows too, and his his thigh armor got more rigid. "you're gonna have to do better than that to beat me," he said as he unloaded blast after blast of heavy rapid fire on samus. she tried her best to dodge, but it drained her shields an ungodly amount. she switched to her plasma beam, charged it, and fired at his torso. the molten plasma melted through a section of his armor, but to her horror, it reformed to its original shape. that was it. she switched to her nova beam and charged it, dodging a laser of sorts he fired from his again converted wrist. she hit him directly in his chest, and he flew backwards into a tree, his armor darkened and smoking. she started to walk towards his body to examine it, taking in the elegant curves contrasted by the rigid edges his armor created on him. he seemed to be human, but from where she didn't know. suddenly, he sprang back to life, grasping at her neck with his hands, and she tried to push him back, but he was too strong. at they struggled, his suit started to eject cables into hers, tying them together. her exodermic suit system detected that he had released micro-bots into her suit, and her defense system kicked in as well. they struggled for minutes, both at large and at a micro scale. suddenly, the cables from his suit shot back into him, and he slid back. his entire body glowed green for a moment as it morphed yet again. but this time, she couldn't believe what she saw. in front of her stood a farce colored mirror of her.


End file.
